The Legend of Zelda  Los 2 Reinos
by Kenzhin The Hedgehog
Summary: En esta historia el mundo minish es ahora un mundo de tinieblas asi que Link, Zelda y Ezero deberan evitar que se fusione con hyrule y purificarlo. Ademas de que hay muchas escenas de humor
1. Capitulo 1  El nuevo reino

En la casa de link Link: ZzZzZz...

Entra zelda a la casa de link*

Zelda:!Link!

Link se despierta y se cae al suelo Link:Au... ?Que pasa?

Zelda:Hoy es el dia

Link:?Que dia?

Zelda:El dia en que los minish vuelven podras volver a ver a ezero!

Link:Ezero...?  
>*FlashBack :3*<br>Ezero:Bueno link es la hora de la despedida disfrute mucho las aventuras que tubimos

Link:y yo... *Comienzar a salir lagrimas*

Ezero: Hasta luego link *Ezero entra al portal*

*Fin del Flashback*

Link:Ya recorde!

Zelda:Bueno que esperas, !vamos al festival!

*Link y zelda van a hyrule market y se ve una figura*

Ezero:!Link!*Ezero se acerca a link*

Zelda y Link:!Ezero!

Ezero:Link los minish necesitamos tu ayuda algo paso y el reino minish se fusiono con un reino de tinieblas, y aunque no lo creas tu eres el dictador de ese reino!

Link:Pero que?*Aparece un ojo gigante con hojas sierra del portal*  
>*Link y Zelda se quedan asombrados*<br>Ezero:Que pasa? *Mientras se da la vuelta* Ya veo.  
>Ezero:Bueno link que esperas a por el!<p>

*Link se diriga al ojo el cual le deja un rasguno en el brazo*

Link:AU!*Link hace una pelea sierra a espada al estilo Gears Of War*

Zelda y Ezero:Vamos link tu puedes!

*Link parte el ojo a la mitad y lo llena de sangre azul*  
>Link:Puahj<p>

Ezero:Bien hecho link pero ahora necesitamos acabar con la dictadura de tu forma oscura para evitar que se fuscione con Hyrule!

Zelda:Cuanto falta para que se fuscione con hyrule?

Ezero:3 Dias...

Link:Entonces debemos hacerlo rapido

*Link,Zelda y Ezero entran al portal que habia abierto ezero*

Mientras en el otro lado

Dark Ganondorf:Senor han entrado 3 invasores

Dark Link: Que esperas? !Destruyelos!

Continuara OwO... 


	2. Capitulo 2  Comienza la funcion

*Dark ganondorf se acababa de ir del lugar*

Dark Link:Esa figura me parece muy conocida. pero que rayos... soy yo?

*En la casa de link*

Smith:Que extra o link debio de haber regresado ya.  
>Smith:Ire a hyrule market espero este alli<p>

*Smith llega a hyrule market y ve un portal*

Smith:!Ahi debe de estar link!

*Smith corre al portal pero este se cierra*

Smith:!Demonios!. Suerte link.

En el otro reino

Dark Ganondorf:Encuentren a estos 3 y destruyanlos

Mounstros:GRQFASDAOGES!

Mientras con link

Ezero:Link recuerdas aquel gorro magico que hice?

Link:Si, pero que tiene que ver el gorro con esto?

Ezero:No lo destrui solo le quite un poco de poder, para que nadie mas hiciera lo que Vaati Ezero:Podemos usarlo para llegar con tu forma oscura

Link:De acuerdo, Que opinas tu zelda?, Zelda?  
>*Aparece un mounstro intentando raptar a zelda*<p>

Link:!ZELDA!  
>*Link corre al mounstro y le entierra la espada lo cual hace que explote y zelda vuele por los aires*<p>

Zelda:AAAAHHH!

*Link corre a ella y la atrapa, despues se miran fijamente*

Zelda: (Que lindo se ve link...)

Link: (No lo habia notado zelda es muy linda)Zelda estas bien?

Zelda:...eh si, gracias...(que me paso!)

Link: (que fue eso?, me recordo a aquel momento...)

*FlashBack*  
>*Estan link y zelda tirados en el pasto*<br>Link y Zelda:hahahaha

Guardia:Zelda tu padre te llama ya es hora de comer

Zelda:Si ahora voy *le da un beso en la mejilla a link* te veo cuando termine de comer

*Link se sonroja*  
>Link:Si claro, te veo luego<p>

*1 hora despues*

*Link se acerca a un guardia*  
>Link:Ya termino de comer zelda?<p>

Guardia:Si pero ahora no te puede ver

Link: (Que extra o vere que pasa)

*Link corre al laberinto sin que lo vean y cae encima de zelda*

Zelda:Ai

Link:Ups, perdon zelda estas bien? *mientras este esta sonrojado*

Zelda:jeje si estoy bien

*Fin del flashback*

Ezero:Bueno vamos con tu forma oscura link *Ezero se pone el gorro y se transporta con link y zelda frente a Dark Link*

Dark Link:! Pero que rayos?

Link:Tu... eres igual a mi!...

Dark Link:Lo se ahora muere!  
>*Dark link y link desenfundan una espada y comienzan a pelear*<p>

Link:Parece que estoy peleando con un espejo!

*Link y Dark link se dan un pu etazo en la cara a la vez y se fuscionan*

Zelda y Ezero:Que paso con el tipo oscuro?

Link:Eso mismo me pregunto *A un minuto de la noche*

Dark Ganondorf:Oigan ustedes que le hicieron a mi jefe!

*Link comienza a gritar levemente de dolor y se transforma en dark link*

Dark Link - Good: Pero que me paso?

Dark Link - Bad:Hey a que esperas a encerrar a estos 2!

Zelda, Ezero y Dark Ganondorf: What the?

Dark Link - Bad: Que pasa?, Tengo algo en la cara?

Dark Link - Good:Estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de este tipo!

Dark Link - Good y Bad:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Continuara OwO 


	3. Capitulo 3 En Busca del Sabio

En busca del sabio

Dark Link - Good: Bueno pensemos que vamos a hacer

Dark Link - Bad: Si no me quiero quedar pegado a este alien verde

Zelda: Mmm... Quisas... no, no, YA SE! hechemosle agua bendita!

Todos los que estan ahi menos zelda: Esto es The Legend of Zelda no The legend of Iglesia

Zelda: Okay.(Meme)

Dark Ganondorf: No se ustedes pero yo voy a cenar Chococrispis necesito crecer grande y fuerte (fuck Yeah).  
>Dark Ganondorf: Chao Jefesito :3 Larali Laralu Larala<p>

Dark Link - Good: Es mas estupido de lo que pensaba

Dark Link - Bad: Sabia que no podia confiar en el como mi mano derecho

Todos menos Dark Link(Bad): Si aja, aja

Ezero: Bueno dejemos de charlar y vamos a ver el sabio minish quisas sepa que hacer

Dark Link - Bad: SI EL SABIO! no se quien diablos es el...

Ezero: El sabio es el minish mas listo de todos, quisas sepa que hacer

Dark Link - Good: Bueno vamos, tara turu lila

Ezero:*Toma la cabeza de Dark Link* es por alla -

Dark Link - Good:Okey ya lo sabia, turu tara lilo

Zelda: *FacePalm* como diablos es que me enamore de el...

Dark Link - Bad:*Face Palm Mientras camina*(que idiota es este)

2 Horas despues...

Dark Link - Good: Turu tiri lile

Dark Link - Bad: !QUIERES CALLARTE!

Dark Link - Good: Okay.(Meme)

Ezero:Es aqui...

Zelda y Dark Link - Good: No... no lo creo *Mientras miran una nube negra con rayos arriba*

Ezero:Tranquilos debio lanzar un hechizo accidentalmente, para llegar alla hay que pasar este laberinto

Dark Link - Bad:Sabes el Camino?

Ezero: Claro siganme

*Ezero Dobla Izquierda Izquierda derecho Derecha derecho Izquierda Derecha mientras link canta*

Dark Link - Good: Tururu Tururu Si fueras Pu al, Tururu Tururu si fueras gay :3

Zelda:*FacePalm**FacePalm* Me enamore de un idiota T-T

Ezero: Llegamos...

Dark Link - Good: Genial tururu tururu si fueras pu al

*Una Baba deku muerde a Dark Link*

Dark Link - Good y Bad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA suelta suelta! *golpean la baba deku en la cabeza con su pu o*

*La baba deku suelta el brazo y se esconde*

Dark Link - Good y Bad: Maldita... T-T

*Todos entran a la casa del Sabio*

*El sabio minish lanza un hechizo a dark link que cura su herida*

Sabio Minish: Listo pueden irse

Ezero:No veniamos por eso...

Sabio Minish: A no...? Ezero que bueno verte!

*Apapachos Trollface :3*

Zelda:Queremos descubrir como evitar que el mundo oscuro se fuscione con hyrule y estos 2 mejor dicho este negrazo

Dark Link - Bad: Oye! es de sangre no me culpes...

Zelda:Si si, deje de estar fuscionado con un amigo mio

Sabio Minish: Ya veo deben conseguir Las 4 Piedras Minish, 2 para desfusionar a ellos 2 mejor dicho 1 y 4 para evitar la fusion con hyrule.  
>Sabio Minish: La primer piedra esta aqui *Marca en el mapa* el camino es muy largo pero pueden llegar a la mitad del camino, por este portal que convenientemente seta en mi casa xP<p>

Dark Link - Good: Okey vamos

*Todos entran al portal*

Continuara OwO 


	4. Capitulo 4 Viaje al Templo de hierba Pt1

[center]Viaje al templo de la hierba[/center]

Ezero: Bien llegamos n-n

Dark Link (Bad): Aun no necesitamos caminar 10 metros

Dark Link (Good): Que hueva... aunque el lado bueno es que tu caminas por mi.

Zelda:Bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos al templo

*De pronto Dark Link cae al suelo y se comienza a transformar en Link*

Link: Que alivio salir de la oscuridad, me hacia actuar estupido

Zelda y Ezero: Tu crees?

Link: ... ya vamos al templo de una vez

*Templo de la Hierba*

Link: Se ve mas viejo de los que creia

Ezero: que esperabas es un templo, los templos son viejos

Link: Si pero hay... al diablo

Zelda: Bueno hay que entrar por esa puerta a la izquierda

*Los 3 entran y encuentran mounstros*

Zelda y Ezero: AAAH Salvanos Link!

*Link saca su espada y destruye a los mounstros*

Link: Fuck Yeah *Recoge la llave*

Zelda: Ehh... Sigamos

Ezero: Creo que esa puerta es una boca... mejor vamos por la otra

Link:De acuerdo

*Los 3 entran y encuentran 2 Stalfos con Arcos y flechas*

Link: Voy a atacarlos

Zelda y Ezero: Ok. Nosotros nos quedamos aqui

Ezero:(Olvide que tengo el gorro magico!)  
>*Ezero se pone el gorro y reboruja los huesos del Stalfos que link fue a atacar mientras una flecha de fuego se dirige a zelda*<p>

Zelda: AAAYYYYY

*Zelda crea una cristal alrededor de ella inconsientemente y regresa la flecha de fuego quemando al Stalfos*

Link: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Link Destroza al otro Stalfos con la espada maestra*

Ezero: Porque no aparecio un cofre?

Zelda: Ni idea yo queria una recompensa por mi nueva tecnica *Fuck Yeah*

*Aparece un cofre en medio de la sala y link va por el*  
>*Sonido cuando se abre un cofre*<p>

Link:Una porqueria de cristal de las sombras *Link lo lanza hacia atras y aparece dark link corriendo*

Dark Link:Soy libre wiii

Zelda y Ezero: La verdad no porque Link te invoco y si chasquea los dedos te puede hacer volver al cristal

Dark Link: Que me lleva el chanfle

Link: Genial aunque no entiendo algo ese Dark link es el que esta dentro de mi?

Zelda: Exacto es el.

Link: A muy bien, te dire DLink. DLink ponte en ese switch para poder abri la siguiente puerta

Dark Link:... No me digas DLink! y esta bien si quiero liberarme de ti tendre que ayudar

*Link y Dark Link se ponen en 1 switch cada uno para abrir la puerta, entran en ella y encuentran 2 stalfos*

Ezero: Aqui vamos

*Zelda se convierte en un cristal y es lanzada por Ezero con el gorro magico y destruye un Stalfos*

*Link y Dark Link se dirigen con sus espadas a un Stalfos y lo parten a la mitad y decapitan al Stalfos*

Zelda: Bien hemos terminado sigamos *Zelda encuentra 2 puertas una con enredaderas que no se quitan y otra sola*

*Todos entran en ella y encuentran un cofre al final de la sala*

Link: Otro cofre genial :3 *Link se acerca y choca contra una pared invisible*  
>Link: Que pasa?<p>

Ezero: Elemental esa pared solo permite entrar a plantas y fantasmas

Dark Link: Asi que yo si puedo entrar

Ezero: Asi es

Zelda: Bueno entra quiero ver que contiene

Link: Yo queria entrar T-T

*Dark Link entra y abre el cofre que contiene un Arco del heroe con 30 Flechas normales y de fuego*

Dark Link: Toma te lo regalo

Link: Genial, tengo un arco, tengo un arco.

Ezero: Si, si volvamos a la sala anterior y quememos las enredaderas de la otra puerta

Zelda: Esta bien

*Todos regresan a la sala anterior*

Link: Muy bien es hora de que lo queme *Link saca el arco con flechas de fuego y quema las enredaderas*

Zelda: Listo vamos a entrar estoy llena de curiosidad de que hay en esa otra puerta

*Todos entran a la puerta*

Continuara OwO... 


End file.
